The Eleventh Hour of The Eleventh Day of Christmas
by imagine.believe
Summary: A spin-off to Under The White. Neil promised Reine eleven hours for the eleventh day of Christmas. As the day nearing the end, and their time running out, Reine suggested for them to go over her place. This was the chance he was waiting for. On the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of Christmas... he swore to make the moments count to love her before he couldn't anymore. Lemon.


_Hey everyone, finally I managed to gather enough courage to put this on!_

 _This chapter is what happened in the page break of my story Under The White, chapter 50. To anyone who read this because of the steamy smut, basically this is an AU story in a hospital setting, just like Grey's Anatomy. Of course you would understand what's going on better if you read Under The White. ^^_

 _This is my first lemon, so please be kind! ^^_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

On the way back to her place, they didn't talk at all. He simply held her hand, interlacing their fingers together, and let her take the lead.

Despite the outward calm appearance, Reine's heart was racing wildly behind her chest cavity. After Mark, she hadn't brought a man to her place. Damn, she didn't even know what she was doing when she suggested that they should go to her place.

Reine looked at the clock as she stepped into her place. It was ten o'clock; they had two hours left in the promised eleven hours. Neil closed the door behind him and without saying anything pulled Reine into his embrace. His breath felt warm on the crown of her head. Reine turned around and looked up; he was staring at her with his deep, sharp eyes with such intensity that she almost couldn't take it anymore.

Four years of pent-up sexual tension and Reine expected him to race towards the main event.

However, much to her surprise and delight, it seemed that Neil decided to take the slow way. He kissed the back of her palm like a true English gentleman and she giggled like a high school girl. She knew neither of them was acting like their usual character but found nothing wrong in it. They took off their shoes and their coats with no rush, putting the latter on the nearby coat hanger.

Reine led him to her room and closed the door behind them. Only the dim, yellowish lights were on, giving the appearance of a candle-lit room. He looked at her and traced her face with his gloved fingers. She giggled again, "It tickles…"

Only then he realized that his gloves were still on and he took them off. He took hers off, too, gently and carefully that Reine couldn't believe the man standing in front of her was the same man with the one barking orders in the ER.

Reine moved her hands to the front of his shirt and looked up; he didn't stop her. She was torn between rushing and taking it slow—would two hours be enough?—but in the end she decided to stop counting the moment and make the moment counted instead.

He kissed her again, still no rush in his rhythm, as his hands began their exploration on her body. When he reached the hem of her shirt, he slipped his hands inside, feeling her skin, as he slowly eased the shirt up. She raised her arms and he threw the shirt on the ground, revealing her red, laced bra. He unbuttoned her jeans and took them off with a shrug as well before taking a look at her with her matching set of underwear. He smirked and finally spoke: "Looks good…"

Blood rushed to two places in her body; her head and the apex of her thighs. She wondered whether he noticed her flushed skin, but if he did, he didn't mention anything. He preferred to pull her close and kissed her again, this time with more intensity. He licked her lower lip and when she opened her mouth, their battle for dominance began. One of his hands caressed her thigh, coercing it to move up and wrapped her leg around his waist. Sensing what he wanted, Reine wrapped her other leg around his waist and allowed him to carry her to the bed.

He put her down gently and their lips parted, leaving a faint trail of saliva between them. She was panting lightly as she looked up at his towering figure. "FYI, I'm a natural pinkette," she told him.

Neil chuckled darkly and took his shirt off, leaving his chest bare. "We'll see soon enough…"

Neil began to map her body with his lips and tongue, leaving a hot trail behind. From her lips, her jaw, the valley between her breasts, down to her navel. He stopped there, switching to kiss her thighs, instead.

"You're such a tease," Reine grunted, feeling the heat began to build up in her nether region.

"You've made me wait four years," Neil murmured against her inner thigh. "And Mark? Anything to say about that?"

"You _were_ jealo—ah!"

Neil interrupted her by pressing his finger against her clitoris through the panties. A small wet spot was formed by the contact and Neil smirked. "Was he a good lover?"

"That's confidential," Reine grunted, hissing lowly as she felt his hands travelled up her thighs.

He moved up again, his hands travelled across her back, forcing her to arch a bit as he unhooked her bra and took it off. He cupped her breasts and bent down to kiss each of them gently. "I hope you aren't fantasizing about him."

Neil put one nipple inside of his mouth, sucking it, while his fingers played with the other. Reine moaned his name, much to his delight; she clearly wasn't having the wrong man in her mind. His free hand wandered down and slipped into her panties, feeling the soft curls and finally found her slit.

"You're wet."

"Of course," she retorted, her hands diving into his golden locks. "You're _torturing_ me."

He smirked against her skin. "I don't want to rush things."

"Say the head of the most rushed department."

Neil chuckled but gave in to her demands. He moved lower while slipping off her panties and threw them off the bed. He gently pried her legs open and lowered his face to the level of her entrance. Her womanhood, surrounded by soft pink curls, looked like a flower field. Neil licked along the slit and Reine let out a loud moan. The blond then pressed his tongue against her clitoris while inserting a finger into her; she was tighter than he expected.

Reine gripped the sheet beneath her as she felt the delicious torture of Neil's ministrations. "Neil…" she moaned. The knot in her stomach got tighter and tighter as he entered the second, then third finger into her and when he curled them inside her, brushing against her sexual Achilles' heel, she gasped loudly and fell into the abysmal bliss she hadn't felt for so long.

While waiting for her to come down from her high, Neil slipped off his trousers and boxers at the same time. He moved up and kissed her again and Reine could feel the taste of herself on his tongue.

"Neil Keaton Forrester…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Neil stopped abruptly and their lips parted as he looked at her, slightly surprising Reine. "What? Isn't that obvious already?" she asked.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah…"

Reine moved her hands languidly across his toned body and reached down to grip his manhood. Neil let out a strangled groan when he felt her soft palm against his hardness. She stroke at it several times until Neil was forced to stop her by pressing his lips against her neck and surprising her.

Neil slid into her easily thanks to her wetness and he set a slow, languid rhythm. He supported himself on his elbows as she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was no screaming or wild cracking of the bed; actually, it was one of the most peaceful times for both of them with complete silence except for occasional gasps or grunts.

Neil closed his eyes. They were running out of time; _he_ was running out of time.

He thrust deep inside her and came; at the same time, her walls clenched around him as she experienced her second orgasm of the night.

They stayed that way for some moments, his softening member still inside of her, both panting lightly. Finally he rolled off her and lied down next to her. Reine snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

As she began to doze off in his arms, he looked at the clock and it was one hour to midnight. One more hour left to the promised eleven hours for the eleventh day of Christmas; one more hour to be her lover. He noticed the laptop left on her desk and his chest tightened at the thought of what he was about to do.

He had no choice; he had to do this.

But, at least he still had this one more hour to be honest with her.

"I love you too, Reine Elizabeth Kreiss…"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Rate and review? ^^"_


End file.
